Misa's Story
by otaku9
Summary: Misa commits suicide. When she wakes up, she finds herself inside a strange ship. She meets a mysterious man by the name of Doctor and joins him on his adventures. But, as the two people so different from each other, an enigma of a "man" and a celebrity of girl journey together, will they find feelings for each other, especially after losing someone they loved so dear.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Doctor Who.

Misa's Story

I looked down at the ground below me, my hand holding onto the railing behind me. I breathed in deeply, remembering Light Yagami, my supposed boyfriend who I thought had loved me.

It was stupid, really, I sighed, letting the breath out. I mean, why would Light love me? I mean truly love me? Mostly, what people just see about me is my pretty face and beautiful figure. They never see a person behind the blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I hoped that Light would have been different; he was.

He didn't take my pretty face or beautiful figure in, but he didn't take me in as a person. He only used me for my eyes. I activated my Shinigami eyes, the sky turning red in front of me. I looked down at the people below me, their names and lifespans written out for me like words in a book.

These eyes, these cursed eyes, were the one thing that made Light come to me in the first place. They were the only things that didn't make Light kill me off. Because he didn't have them, and I did. That, and Rem, who watched over me like a guardian angel, despite the fact that he was a Shinigami.

But, when Rem died, Light could have just killed me and be done with, especially when he brought Takada on and that Mikami guy. But, still, why did he keep me living this long? I knew it and so did he. I thought that it was because he really did love me and not Takada. It had seemed so obvious for me, especially after Takada died in that fire.

But, he didn't want to arouse suspicion. I mean, Misa Amane, girlfriend of Light Yagami who was once accused of being Kira, died of a heart attack. Or some other thing he could have written.

But, despite the fact that Light never loved me and only used me, I feel this emptiness inside me. I'm not sure if it was for me and the faux love he gave me, or if it's just regret. Regret that I'm going to die now and I will never be able to find real love, with a real man who will love me for who I am. It's also ironic because of the die I'm dying: Valentine's Day. I'm dying on the day for love because I have no love.

I exhaled. "Happy Valentine's Day," I softly whispered, to whom, I really don't know. Was it for Light? Or for the true love I'll never have. I stepped a foot off the ledge and I closed my eyes. I let my other foot off the edge and let go off the railing. I felt the wind rush around me.

It was sort of like…flying. As if I were flying away from all the problems that tied me down to Earth. All the bad things that happened in my life.

I will never feel like that again.

_End. I know it sounded depressing, but it'll get happier in future chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Doctor Who.

Misa's Story

I felt no pain, but I also felt no warmth like I thought I would. The lights seemed dim, unlike what I thought Heaven to be. I could hear beeping constantly over and over and chimes, that sounded, strangely human. (1)

"Well, well, well," I heard a man's voice, British judging by the strong accent, over me, "What have we here?"

More chimes.

"She just appeared here?" The man asked no one in particular. The chimes appeared to have answered the man.

I felt a hand gently shake my shoulders. "Hey there," the man's voice whispered in my ear, "Come on, wake up." His beautiful, handsome voice sent a mental shiver down my spine. I couldn't respond though. My body felt heavy and my eyelids felt as heavy.

I might have lapsed, because the next thing I knew, I felt myself being picked up in strong arms.

"Alright then," the man said, "Let's put her down somewhere." And that's the last thing I heard before I faded out.

When I next woke up, I felt myself in what I assumed to be a nice cozy bed. I finally manage to open my eyes to see a tall domed ceiling right above me. I looked down at the bedspread and saw that it was black and red. I looked around and saw a yellow ceiling, a couple of dressers, and a closet full of clothes that I would have died for. If I wasn't already dead of course.

"Well, well," I heard the voice again. "Look who's finally awake." I turned to see a tall young man with pale skin, not as pale as Ryuzaki's of course, but pale enough. He had short brown hair with sideburns on the sides and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a blue suit with red pinstripes, some red sneakers that didn't quite match his outfit, and he had glasses perched on his face. He had a sort of cute nerdy look about him, and he was rather quite handsome, to be honest.

But anyway, "Is this heaven?" I asked the man.

He grinned. "Afraid not," he answered, "Not even close. You are in the TARDIS."

"The what?" I asked, confused.

"The TARDIS." He repeated. "Or the Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He explained.

I just looked confused at him. The Time And Relative Dimension In Space?

"But, it's easier to call it the TARDIS. So, could you tell me who are you and why you are in my ship?"

"I should ask you the same." I countered back. "Why don't you tell me who _you _are and where _I _am?"

"I do believe I asked you first." The man said bluntly.

"Answer my questions and I'll answer yours." I said stubbornly.

"Why should I answer you when you dropped in my ship randomly?" The man countered.

"Why should I answer you when you are being so rude?" I told him.

"Me? Rude? Very well," the man said, "I'm the Doctor and, like I just said, you are on the TARDIS, or short for Time And Relative-"I don't need a whole damn introduction again!" I yelled. I wasn't in the mood for his annoying, and rather rude, responses.

"Alright," the man sighed, "I'll stop. Now, pray tell young lady, your name?"

"Misa Amane." I answered. "And the answer to your second question is I don't know. One minute, I was standing on a building, and the next I woke up in this bed."

I heard the chimes again. "Alright then, honey, I'll tell her." The man who called himself the Doctor looked to me.

"The TARDIS is saying that you came from a different world." He explained.

"A different world?" I asked.

"Correct my dear," The Doctor said, "A world where there seems to be black notebooks that kill people with just a name and a face."

"What?" I gasped. This can't be true. If my home was in a different world, according to the Doctor, then where am I? "Then that still doesn't answer my question!" I yelled. "You agreed to tell me where I am!"

"I'm afraid that I wasn't all that specific," the Doctor rubbed the back of his head, "You are in the TARDIS, that part was true. But, technically, the TARDIS is moving through outer space."

"Outer space?" Since when was I in some sort of sci-fi movie.

"Quite right." The Doctor nodded. "Because you see, while the TARDIS can travel all over the galaxy, it can also travel through time and space."

"That's impossible!" I shook my head.

"Oh! Well my dear," The Doctor said, "Follow me and you'll see." And he ran right out of the room.

I just sat there. I should just find a phone on this "ship" and call help for this poor man. But, what if he was a mad man and would refuse to let this little fantasy world of his go away? Should I just let him believe these little fantasies?

Just then, he came back.

"You coming?" He asked, running off again. (2) And, probably going to kick myself later, I ran after the Doctor.

_End. I hope you liked it. I think that I might have made the Doctor and Misa a bit OOC. If I have please let me know and help me out, especially with the Doctor because I'm not quite sure how to use his personality._

_ So, where should the Doctor travel with Misa first? Please put down your ideas and any other ideas for future chapters and I'll try to put them in._

_ 1-That's the sound of the TARDIS talking, am I correct? I found it in another Doctor Who fanfiction._

_ 2-This is actually a reference to a scene I watched. It was the 11__th__ Doctor though, and he was going to look for something. He said he would be back faster than you could say "Where has he gone to now?" and came back very quickly._


End file.
